So far the design of the elastic plate of the paper guide in the printer is popularly seen and used to press the paper as it is moved between the feeding roller and the following roller to be printed. Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior paper guide assembly including a paper guide 10 and two metal elastic plates 11 separable from paper guide 10. Although the paper can be guided along a specific direction by the combination of the paper guide 10 and the elastic plates 11 with a frame body, it is necessary to mount eight slender strips 13 at both sides of each following roller 12 to suppress the vibration of the paper. It is troublesome, time-consuming and expensive to assemble the separable elastic plates 11 with the paper guide 10.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.